This invention relates to wax taper candles and more particularly to such candles fabricated quickly in layered formation by automatic fabrication apparatus.
Taper candle fabrication in the past has taken a form of stretching a wick through a candle mold and holding the wick centrally disposed in the mold cavity while pouring molten wax into the mold to surround the wick or by repeatedly dipping a candle wick into a vat of liquid wax and withdrawing the wick to allow successive layers of solidified wax to form thereon. The former method and apparatus produces a taper candle which is not optimum in burning qualities or appearance. The latter method and apparatus involved in forming taper candles is overly labor/time consuming and produces a relatively expensive candle article. Moreover, the dipping process requires taper candle length adjustment steps after taper formation. A method and apparatus for producing taper candle articles of attractive appearance is required which is efficient in the use of raw materials and fabrication machine time and labor resources.